Dad, False Hope, and Other Things
by skgq12101997
Summary: Dominique Weasley wanted to stop disappointing her parents and her other family members. Set in the Next Generation. Fourth Chronicle of the "Deep Thoughts Chronicles".


Second upload in a day! What fun! I feel happy! :) Enjoy Dominique Weasley's "Deep Thoughts"!

* * *

><p>Dominique Weasley was a Veela.<p>

Not exactly a full Veela, but a part-Veela, thanks to her great-grandmother, a pure-Veela, who married a Muggle.

She was pretty, gorgeous even, and she charmed boys a-many to her doorstep because of her breathtaking beauty.

Dominique was clever to know one thing, she knew if she would get trapped. And she got trapped by the men that enticed her one too many times.

But still she would not learn.

She never heeded her sister's advices, or obeyed her younger brother's warnings. And Daddy would always shout at her for bringing about another lad standing outside the front door of the Shell Cottage - for this was too much - and Mum would only shake her head in disappointment.

Dominique knew it would have to stop, she knew she wasn't a scarlet woman. She knew she deserved better than the mediocre suitors that waited in the Gryffindor common room. She knew that Hogwarts would come first.

But who was she to resist Franco Oglethorpe, her first boyfriend? Or Wallace Flamel, the Slytherin Prince of her year? Or Daryl Corner who was the brainiest wizard of Ravenclaw?

She knew these men, with their unstable posture and dirty tactics to the part-Veela, would only bring her down to her defeat.

But she wouldn't give up hope. She was, in her most childish thoughts of thoughts, that one of these so-called fit and shrewd lads would come back to her and ask her to marry them, but she knew, in the back of her mind, that it was impossible.

She didn't know how many daft blokes had she entranced to her, or how many of them had enticed her. There was Franco Oglethorpe, Daryl Corner, Wallace Flamel, Samuel Richards, Ryan Gellar, Lloyd Wilkins, Marvin Nott, Cepheus Zabini, Eric McLaggen, and the most recent one, Jervin Puckle.

Yes, knowing this piece of disgusting information that she tried to keep all to herself and to her family has finally come out. You can call her a scarlet woman now, something her father had begun calling her when she came back with Oglethorpe for her first-year Christmas holidays.

She reckons she deserves it: all the name-calling and yelling her family gave her because she knew they cared for her.

But all these lads' advances, they were too tempting to resist. They were clever, cleverer than her. They seemed to know what made her fawn over them. And it was rather difficult to enchant a Veela, mind.

Dominique Weasley knew she shouldn't bring the Weasley name down. The Weasley name took a war to save their blood-traitor family, and was now in the position the Malfoys had once been, but retained their loving, cheerful and humble nature. She was only one person against and three generations of Weasleys, but one disgusting act, one toe out of the line, one strand of hair on the pasta, and everything would come crumbling down onto the family, and it was all because of a tramp in the family that even all the yelling couldn't control.

She shouldn't keep on being a tramp; she knew she was better than that. But she was always hanging onto the loose thread of hope that one day, someone, anyone, would come to love her and save her and care for her, like she always did to the amateur blokes in her Hogwarts years. She was hanging onto the loose thread of hope that her true love would come to sweep her off her feet, and hoped he wouldn't mind her past.

She loved her family: Dad, Mum, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Auntie Audrey, Uncle Fred (even though she didn't meet him), Uncle George, Auntie Angelina, Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, Auntie Ginny, Uncle Harry, Victoire, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, Grandma Weasley, Grandpa Weasley, Grandma Delacour, Grandpa Delacour… and so many more family members she probably didn't know about.

Maybe… With this familial love and inspiration, maybe, just maybe, she can stop this "tramp" act can stop once and for all.

With the pressure of having a lot of members in your extended family, it would be hard to redeem the name of the famous Weasley-Potter. And she knew she couldn't deal with all the jinxes and hexes her relatives with throw at her, especially from Uncle Charlie, Auntie Ginny and Lily. Not to mention all the yelling from the fathers, and the mockery from Uncle George.

She knew she should stop this "scarlet woman" character the daughter of Bill Weasley has created such a stir about, and she was going to begin now.

From today onwards, she was going to stop and reject all the advances these bored bachelors on the Hogwarts resident Veela. She will just be sitting on the couch nearest the stained glass windows of the Gryffindor common room and sit there and stare out into the dew-filled grounds, waiting for the day Mr Right, Prince Charming, Desirable Number One, comes to woo her and make her dreams and wishes and hopes come true.


End file.
